Float Float Fruit Feats
Float Float Feats FEATHER TOUCH Prerequisite: '''Float Float '''Benefit: As a full round action the user may imbue a relatively small object with investiture thus taking control of the gravity of an object. To do this they must be physically touching the object. After this action they may manipulate the object as a gravity action(usually a swift action), moving it freely in three dimensional space. The user must be presently consciously aware of an object to move it. Any advanced or difficult movements require a will save and some more intricate movements require longer action types. Object Placement: Once an object has been placed in three dimensional space the user does not have to be conscious of the object to maintain its position. Any placed object will remain where it is until the user is knocked out or a force placed on an object(such as weight) exceeds the object's resistive force. The force with which an object is moved and the object's resistive force are proportional to the object's mass. Range and Speed: All objects moved during an action must be moved together, that is they must be moved with the same velocity and direction. The user may only move objects within 100 feet + 50 ft per character level above 13 and they must also have line of sight(large objects may extend beyond this radius. As long as part of the object is within this range the entire object may be moved.) The maximum velocity added to an object is equal to the user's base land speed.' '''FLOAT FLOOR [ MISC]' Benefit: Large objects and terrain cannot be imbued with investiture as a full round action. Instead every round the user my imbue investiture into a 5x5x5 portion of the object or terrain + 5x5x5 for every 2nd level after 13. (That is 15x15x15 at level 17.) In the case of a imbued section of terrain a swift action is required to remove the imbued section from the surrounding terrain before the imbued section can be moved elsewhere. FLOAT FLIGHT [ MISC ] Benefit: The user can control their own gravity allowing them to levitate and is considered a movement action. This action functions on the same mechanics as normal movement. They can move at their land speed, they can “Run” in order to levitate farther, and they can move objects normally as gravity actions while they themselves are levitating. GHOST SWORD [ FREE ] Benefit: '''The user may now attack opponent's at a range using levitating weapons or objects he has imbued with investiture. It costs a gravity action to attack with as many floating weapons as he can wield (3) and they replace his normal attacks for that round. The user gains the skill “Ghost Sword” this skill represents the average of user's weapon attack and their will save adding both their WIS mod and DEX mod but not their STR mod. All attacks made using the float float fruit use this skill. '''Special: '''These floating weapons may also be used to parry. '''DOUBLE UP [ FREE ] Prerequisite: '''Float Float Fruit '''Benefit: '''Multiple gravity actions may be expended on a single action to multiply the effect. Such as using a gravity action alongside flight to double the user's speed. This feat can also be used to stack actions. Such as adding Gravity Smash to Ghost Sword. The number of additional gravity actions that can be added to a single action is equal to the user's WIS Mod. –--------------------------------------- '''PUPPET ARMOR [ MISC ] - Taken Prerequisite: 'Float Float '''Benefit: '''The user can now use a gravity action to assist an ally whose clothing or armor they have imbued with investiture. The degree of control the user has is proportional to the weight of the armor/clothes/weapons and divided by the target characters weight. This can be used to push or pull them to help them move without effort or move faster, move them out of the way of otherwise unavoidable attacks, increase damage dealt with melee weapons, and numerous other things. The actual rolls and rules associated will vary depending on the situation. ' '''NEWTONIAN MECHANIC [ MISC ] - Taken Prerequisite: '''Float Float, Shipwright '''Benefit: The user's connection to his fruit and his ship is now so profound that he can now instinctively move the ship as a free action. Additionally they may use Float Float to remotely make makeshift repairs and operate machinery on the ship without line of sight. ' GHOST SHIELD [ MISC ]' Prerequisite: '''Ghost Sword, Free at level 17 '''Benefit: '''The float float user may use a shield as one of their floating weapons. Shields apart from wielded weapons may be used at the cost of one gravity action each. The shields may be placed near the user or an ally, the user subconsciously moves the shield to defend themselves or an ally without them needing to hold it. ' '''SELECTIVE FORCE [ MISC ]' Prerequisite: '''Float Float, Free at level 19. '''Benefit: The stabilizing force on influenced objects can now be selectively applied. For example an object can be held in place on the vertical axis but allowed to move freely on the horizontal, an object can be stabilized radially so that it stays upright, or an object can be made to negate the effect of gravity allowing it to be moved freely in any direction.' '''FREE FLIGHT [ MISC ]' Prerequisites: '''Float Flight with the ability to move objects while levitating. '''Benefit: The user can now move using levitate as a swift action instead of a movement action. Allowing the user to perform full round actions while flying. Additionally the user may now “run” as a movement action instead of a full-round action. GRAVITY SMASH [ BUFF ] Prerequisite: '''Float Float '''Benefit: The user may now as a gravity action increase the force of swung weapons. Effectively adding their WIS MOD to their attack and damage rolls. DUAL DESTINY Prerequisite: '''Float Float '''Benefit: The user may now make two different gravity actions in a single round. This also means that objects no longer need to be moved together as long as a gravity action is expended for each unique movement. Special: ''' This feat may be taken more than once, each time allowing an additional gravity action per round. '''FLOAT AWAKENING BASE FEAT [ AWAKENING ] Prerequisites: '''Granted during awakening if the user has taken the base awakening feat. '''Aura of Investment: '''Any non living objects within 15 feet of Amador are invested passively. No longer requiring touch or intent. The process does require time proportional to the mass to be invested. Usually this means that Amador only invests in objects within 10 ft while moving 40 ft per round or less, within 5 ft when moving 80 ft per round or less, and not investing at all when moving faster than 80 ft per round. '''Invest the Living: '''Living things can now be invested. As a full-round action Amador can invest a medium or smaller person. The body naturally overwrites investiture such that this investment is not permanent. Lasting up to a day in plants, no more than an hour in normal persons, and no more than 30 minutes in a devil fruit user. The more active the person the shorter the duration. '''WHOA [ AWAKENING ] Prerequisites: '''Awakened, Ghost Shield, Level 21 '''Benefits: '''The user can use their Aura of Investment to invest and place outward force on incoming weapon attacks such as bullets and swords. Any gravity actions not used during the user's turn are devoted to this task.(Though the normal Double Up cap applies.) This grants a bonus to defense against ranged and weapon attacks equal to half the users Wis Mod for each unused gravity action. Does not affect seaprism stone weapons. '''Special: '''This feat may be taken a second time in order to gain the full Wis Mod bonus for each unused gravity action. '''GHOST LUNGE [ MISC ] Prerequisites: Lunge, Ghost Sword, Gravity Smash. Benefit: At the cost of one gravity action per round, the user may extend the range of their attacks by up to 5 feet by releasing their weapon mid swing while keeping it telekinetically tethered to their hand. The sword returns to their hand after each attack. This allows the user to keep their Str bonus as well as gaining half their Wis bonus to attack and damage rolls.(Rounded up) The first time this is performed on an opponent the user also catches the opponent flatfooted. However, due to the nature of the attack the user is unable to hit anything within the distance their range has been extended. Using multiple gravity actions increases the range the weapon extends during the attack by 5 feet for each additional action. FLUID CONTROL [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''At least 10 Float Feats, 4 Ranks of Dual Destiny '''Benefit: '''This feat allows the float float user to create more complex expressions of force, allowing them to reshape malleable substances which they have invested into shaped expressions of their will. Though this can be used on more rigid objects to shatter and break them. As a general rule the more complex the shapes created, the more force required to mold the material as well as to maintain the materials shape, the more gravity actions will be required to perform the action. This means that many substances, such as water and sand, which are fluid in their motion can often be more easy formed into shapes initially but because of the same properties that make them easy to alter they require more effort to maintain their shape. Any fluid motion requires a minimum of 2 gravity actions and even simple shapes will usually require 3. Finally fluid manipulation requires a will save DC 30 + 5 for every gravity action beyond the second. '''DESTROYER OF WORLDS [ MISC ] Benefit: '''Amador may now slightly unsheathe Eclipse / Yoru no Shukketsu while outside of combat. From Mantra users perspective a sicking black cloud-like aura will begin to leak from the scabbard. This aura causes unique discomfort in persons based on their alignment, making persons within 15 ft of Amador roll will saves of a DC equal to Amador's Level + 5, if a good, lawful neutral, or true neutral person fails this check they will be filled with fear and run if an evil or chaotic neutral person fails this check they will become enraged and attack Amador. Note that some good people strong enough to resist the blades effects may also attack Amador sensing the great evil coming from him. '''TELEKINETIC REPAIRMAN [ MISC ] Prerequisites: '''Fluid Control, Mechanic, Cyborg Surgery '''Benefit: '''Allows Amador to use an improved/ranged version of Cyborg repairman as a gravity action on any invested cyborg or android within his range. Heals 1d6 + Wis Mod % HP per gravity action. '''MANTRA RANGE [ MISC ] '''Prerequisites: '''Mantra '''Benefit: '''Allows Amador to manipulate invested material within the range of his mantra, no longer requiring line of sight.Category:Feats